hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Minamoto Kou/Synopsis
Table of Contents Home • The Boy Exorcist • The Misaki Stairs Arc • The 4PM Bookstacks Arc • Mitsuba Arc • The Three Clock Keepers Arc • Searching Arc • Reach Out Your Hand • The Hell of Mirrors Arc • Delivery • The Summer Light Arc • Mokke of the Death • Picture Perfect Arc • The Melancholy of the New No.3 • Esoragato Arc References Story The Boy Exorcist Kou appears from the roof as Nene and Hanako are chatting, jumping down and boldly announcing his arrival ( Nene mistakes him for a beautiful man showing up for her, of course ). He carries his staff that is covered in a black cloth. After Hanako recognizes Kou as being part of the infamous Minamoto Clan ( who are known for exorcising supernaturals ), and filling Nene in on it, Kou declares he will excorcise Hanako, as that is the calling of all the boys born into the clan. Kou jumps up and lands a hit on Hanako’s shoulder with his staff, while Hanako calmly remarks that he doesn’t think Kou can pull it off. Just then, a surge of energy zaps him, and seemingly paralyze, he falls over. Kou goes on to explain how his staff works — the raiteijou is a staff that turns the user’s spirit energy into lightning that can effectively counter evil, or in this case Hanako. Kou goes in for a finishing blow, but Nene jumps in between the two. Startled and a little flustered, they introduce themselves to eachother. Nene defends Hanako, saying he’s a good supernatural. Kou grabs Nene by the shoulders saying she has it all wrong, and that Hanako is a diabolical spirit that took somebody’s life. He shouts that she being fooled and that she’ll just be another victim, but is cut off by Hanako, who had his knife to Kou’s neck. Hanako then declares he cannot let himself be exorcised. They swing at each other again, Kou firing another blast of spirit energy, but Hanako is seemingly unphased by it now. He asks for the staff, saying he may let Kou go. He doesn’t back down, shouting that he isn’t going to run. He swiftly got taken down by Hanako, and flicked in the face. He then quickly seals the staff, and remarks how Kou zapped himself every time he fired one at Hanako. Kou is embarrassed that he noticed. Hanako smiles and says that he could become a great exorcist, and he looks forward to being exorcised by him, which Kou is confused by. Hanako then delivers a final punch to the gut that knocks Kou out. He calls Hanako a jerk as he’s punched, and falls to the floor. Nene worries about the both of them, but is reassured that Kou’ll be fine, he’s pretty tough and that he’ll come back. The Misaki Stairs Arc The Young Exorcist Arc The 4PM Bookstacks Arc The Donuts Mitsuba Arc The Three Clock Keepers Arc Searching Arc Reach Out Your Hand The Hell of Mirrors Arc Delivery The Summer Light Arc Mokke of the Dead Picure Perfect Arc The Melancholy of the New No.3 Esoragoto Arc Category:Synopsis